DanganRonpa 3: Return of Despair
by bryf963
Summary: 20 students,from different countries, more Re@l W0rld references for a summary. First Fan Fic hope you enjoy and story starts on next page if you just want to read. Review for quicker chapter uploads cause I rather focus writing on what the readers want.
1. info

Long ass statement/disclaimer/ whatever the fuck this is,stories on the next page:  
>*Before reading(I'm serious, Skip to the next page if you just want read the story,): First FanFic and first real story, hope y'all enjoy. <strong>If y'all want to suggest OC's for another story I might do SAO, Pokémon, <strong>**Persona, Akame ga Kiru and or Mightiest Deciple Kenichi(Some may need full collab's,because just doing DanganRonpa requires work personality wise to the point I got to take breaks just to make sure im not contradicting the characters)**** so just the regular ASLPAD (age,sex,location,personality,abilities and desired role). So let me know your OC or what story I should do with Danganronpa either on these reviews or pm me.**

*To make it somewhat better im putting a list of songs (might do a YouTube playlist to save y'all some time let me know)that i had in my head while i was writing this,just so y'all can get into myset.

*Warning(Skip, its no where near done):  
>Contains uses of the word "Nigga"(Im black so i assume when it comes to me using it, most won't give a essnif(Shit)). So if your easily offended please don't read this.<p>

Song list(in no order, some will be used later,if i do make a play list I'll send y'all the YouTube link.):  
>Horseshoe Gang- Lyrical Miracle[Start on first verse]<p>

Curren$y "BBS" and ("10g's" ft. Birdman and Gunplay )

Big Quis ft. Payroll - Mayweather [Start on First verse]

Doughboyz Cashout- "Pure"[Also named Pure White]

Montana 300 - Chiraq

"Chiraq instrumental"

2 Chainz B and Big K.R.I.T - Pimps

Pro Era - School high

King Los - Woke up like Dat [ or "this",same song]

Lloyd Banks - Young Fly Flashy

Jay Rock - Numbers on the Board (Freeystyle)

Masspike Miles - "Ur Kind" and ("Here we go" ft Yo Gotti)

Fabolous - "long gone","swag champ","we get high", ("slow down" ft trey songs), ("baby" ft. Mike Shorey),

Kendrick lamar- "Backseat freeystyle" instrumental

Ludacris - "What U smoking On" and "say it to my face instrumental"

Gasner Hughes - pray for me

Rick Ross ft Fabolous and Big K.R.I.T - Supreme [Not the one with Mase]

Damn how long is this shit about to be, this ain't even the story o_O. At the most I'll do 3-4 different songs a chapter and most will be the same some will be different.

*Anyway i appreciate those that stayed or went right to the story and respect those who quit cause i would too after seeing this long disclaimer shit

*Enjoy the story,or in my case the show/movie.


	2. Prologue

**INT. BASEMENT, HOPES PEAK ACADEMY, D. ISLAND, USA NIGHT**

**FADE IN:**

**?**

**(Voice Over (V.O))**

It wasn't supposed to be like this...

**?**

**(Holding a teenager in her arms.)**

No...Noooo!...Stay with me please...Noooot you!...

**?**

**(V.O)**

Who am I? I am Katsumi Young and I'm what you would call the "Deuteragonist"...

**KATSUMI**

**(Crying and screams)**

DON'T LEEAAVE MEEEEE!...

**EXT. SOMEWHERE IN CAMDEN, NEW JERSEY DAY**

**FADE IN:**

**Prologue: The 20th Student**

**2 weeks ago**

**[Ambience (A.M.B.): City]**

**Two enemies prepare are about to face off in a drug bust, an undercover cop that looks like an addict and face covered drug dealer in a hoodie.**

**UNDERCOVER COP**

**(Hands over money to him)**

So this will get me high as fuck?

**?**

**(Takes the money from him)**

Yeah...

**UNDERCOVER COP**

**(Getting ready to reach for his gun)**

So where's my coke?

**?**

**(Smiles, points to the left, then runs as soon as the cop looks)**

Over there!

**[Background Music Starts (B.M.S.): Big Quis ft Payroll Giovanni - Mayweather.]**

**UNDERCOVER COP**

**(Runs after him)**

Hey!...Get back here!

**Drug dealer makes it into the alley...**

**?**

**(Running)**

Too eeas-

**COP 1**

**(Runs at drug dealer)**

Got yo-

**?**

**(Jumps over the cop and yells)**

Sucker!

**After a long ass chase seen and dodging obstacles, the Drug Dealer bumps into a dead end.**

**?**

**(Stops and looks behind to see the cops behind him)**

Shiit!

**UNDERCOVER COP**

**(Standing with Cops 1 to 5 other, smiling)**

Finally we got you, you can't climb a building is 12 ft., so put your hands up or we'll shoo-

**?**

**(Jumps, grabs the ledge of the roof and starts pulling himself up)**

Fuck That! No kendr-

**UNDERCOVER COP**

**(Shoots and grazes his shoulder)**

Got you!

**?**

**(screams)**

Fuck!

**COP 2**

**(Pushes Undercover cop out of anger)**

You shot a kid?!

**UNDERCOVER COP**

**(Smiles)**

Didn't listen now we get him-

**?**

**(screams in pain and loses blood while making it over the roof)**

Almost...there...

**UNDERCOVER COP**

**(Angry)**

Get him!

**?**

**(Drifting in and out of conciousness while rolling off the roof and hiting trashbags)**

Al...most... there...

**[Background Music Ends (B.M.E)]**

**?**

**(Passes out while staring at the park car and the people coming out)**

Fuck...

**?**

**(V.O)**

I know what some of y'all niggas thinking and are wondering...Yeah, I'm the star, your fuckin' protagonist...a drug dealing nigga from New Jersey

I'm **Louis "Stacks" Cash**, **Ultimate Basketballer** and this is my story...


	3. P2

**INT. STACK'S AND ?'S APARTMENT DAY**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**Flashback: The week before (3 weeks ago)**

**[A.M.B.: CITY][B.M.S.:2 Chainz ft. Bun B and Big K.R.I.T - Pimp]**

In his room, Stacks is sleeping in his bed with a girl, blunt by the counter, enjoying a peaceful sleep...

**FIEND 1**

**(Knocking loud on the apartment door)**

Stacks!

**STACKS**

**(Tossing and turning)**

Ugh!

**FIEND 1**

**(Knocking loud on the apartment door)**

Stacks!

**STACKS**

**(Tossing and turning)**

Ugh!

**FIEND 1**

**(Knocking loud on the apartment door)**

Stacks!

**STACKS**

**(Runs, opens the door, points gun at and yells)**

What the fuuuck...is your problem?!

**FIEND 1**

**(Shaking)**

I just need the good shit!

**STACKS**

**(Holds hand out)**

Money.

**FIEND 1**

**(Tries to hand him a kid)**

This is all i have...

**STACKS**

**(Angry)**

What the fuck?!...

**FIEND 1**

Please?!

**STACKS**

Take care of your kid!

**FIEND 1**

But-

**STACKS**

**(Stares Fiend down)**

Go to rehab, if you come back here with this shit,I will kill you where you stand.

**FIEND 1**

Sta-

**STACKS**

**(Slams the door)**

...

**[B.M.E]**

**STACKS**

**(Goes to living room, picks up a joint lights, starts smoking on the joint and turns on the stereo)**

I still got the OG Kush left? yes!

**[B.M.S: Pro Era - School High]**

**STACKS**

**(Inhales and exhales smoke from joint)**

**?**

**(Comes out of other bedroom)**

I smell mother nature "in this bitch"

**STACKS**

**(Smirks, passes the joint and puts on a fake Jamaican accent)**

As you can see, Mr. SJ we have the "stickiest of ickiest'es" man, blast off into space, man

**SJ**

**(Inhales and exhales smoke from joint)**

This some good shit my nigga

**STACKS**

I know my sources

**SJ**

**(Passes joint)**

Speaking of sources, I heard its been almost 10 years since that "Tragedy" shit that started in Japan ended.

**STACKS**

Yeah?

**SJ**

Yeah we ain't really hear about it,you think where you went was affected too when you was 6?

**STACKS**

...Sound like it but then again they never told me why that happen or what the "Tragedy" was because I was 6 "and shit".

**SJ**

I know one thing though, nigga cant wait to go to Hope's Peak Academy, and you know we bout to party. We gonna graduate a year early and have credits towards ass...ooo...ci-

**STACKS**

Associates nigga-

**SJ**

**(Gets mad...then cheers up)**

Whatever nigga!...we'll have these bitches doing our homework anyway.

**STACKS**

**(Sighs then laughs)**

Except they already filled the 19 student roster, face it nigga I'm ain't going with you. Even if I'm the best baller around.

**SJ**

I told them already to make an exception or Id accept Camden's offer with no hesitation. And out of all the sports for America to choose basketball and football are our top sports. So just have your stuff ready, ight?

**STACKS**

Whatever first I'ma deal with these cops. One of their daughter's-

**SJ**

Aka the bitch in your room.

**STACKS**

Right...she told me they gonna get me next week and they're gonna use real money.

**SJ**

**(Holds hand out)**

Look my nigga, just have some shit packed in case you run late

**STACKS**

**(Daps him[a five that goes into a hand shake basically])**

Ight

**[B.M.E]**

**Flash Forward back 2 weeks ago...the next day. Laying in the back seat of a car...**

**[A.M.B:Car driving, B.M.S.:Curren$y ft Birdman and Gunplay - 10g's remix]**

**STACKS**

**(Wakes up and see's SJ in the front seat)**

Ugh...fuck,what happen? Where are we?

**?**

**(Smiles)**

Ah, I see you're awake. We're on D. Island driving to Hope's Peak Academy

**SJ**

You lucky we made it in time to follow you.

**STACKS**

**(Mad)**

Why's that?

**?**

Allow me to elaborate young sir, Im a chauffeur for Hope Peak's Academy,I'm also the one who saved you from bleeding out,even though it's almost done closing you can still reopen it. As for me just call me...Old Man Swag.

**STACKS**

**(Looks at his bandaged up shoulder)**

No...and thank you Old man. How long was I out?

**OLD MAN**

**(Laughs)**

Sorry he told me to say that. It's been about a day since you passed out, but anyway congratulations on your acceptance Mr. Cash.

**STACKS**

Stacks, that's what they call me. But how I get accepted and how we get away from the cops?

**OLD MAN**

**(Smiles with an hidden evil grin)**

They had to let you go due to...lack of evidence

**STACKS**

**(Suspicious)**

...

**OLD MAN**

And as for your acceptance, well you can thank Mr. James for that,we almost missed you during scouting-

**STACKS**

**(Thinking to himself)**

(Somethin's off with this old man).

**OLD MAN**

Honestly you're quite the enigma Stacks, a ball player by day, and a gangster by night.

**STACKS**

I'm no gangster old man.

**OLD MAN**

I never knew any "A+" students with bullet wounds. And this wasn't the first time you've been shot either. This makes 5 times now?

**STACKS**

...

**OLD MAN**

**(Stares into Stack's eyes)**

We take pride in learning about our students Mr. Stacks. Just a word of advice, Hope's Peak is not like anything you experienced, you're weaknesses will be exposed if you're not careful, and resisting the law is usually not the best of choices.

**STACKS**

**(Stares back showing no fear)**

...

**SJ**

**(Points to the CD player)**

Old man can I blast this shit?

**OLD MAN**

**(Smiles and focuses completely back on the road)**

Sure.

**STACKS**

SJ you got my fitted and stuff?

**SJ**

**(Hands over fitted cap)**

Bags in the trunk, sorry bout you hoodie though.

**STACKS**

**(Sighs in disbelief)**

I guess you was right though, we bout to party...two African Americans from the "trap" in a rich ass school, who would of thought.

**SJ**

**(Turns up the music)**

Yeah so let's enjoy this shit!

**[B.M.E]**

**EXT. HOPES PEAK ACADEMY,D. ISLAND, USA DAY**

**FADE IN:**

She stands at the Entrance of Hope's Peak as the car leaves.

**KATSUMI**

**(Thinking to herself)**

(Come on Katsumi you can do this,you're the **Ultimate Spy**. **Kirigiri**'s depending on you...but it must be a joke. All I got to do is make sure this place is legit and I can go home.)

**Flashback to 1 week ago.**

**Future Foundation HQ…**

**KIRIGIRI**

**(Looks at her seriously)**

It seems like a coincidence to most, but under no circumstance let your identity be found out and please be careful who you trust because for all we know it could be them. We'll pick you up in 3 weeks,if worse comes to worse you should be able to quickly take care of the problem. Good luck.

**KATSUMI**

Got it, but I don't trust no one but you Kirigiri and that's how it stays.

**KIRIGIRI**

Katsumi...you have to let the past go. You can't save everybody and no matter how hard you try to suppress it, you need to love and care for people again.

**KATSUMI**

**(Angry)**

No...it could happen again,i refuse to care just so it may happen again...he and worst people are out there...Never again.

Flash Forward back 1 week ago...2 minutes later. Katsumi just walks into the Lobby of Hope's Peak. Not noticing the women in front of her.

**?**

**(Walks up to her with a couple of girls behind her)**

Hey.

**KATSUMI**

**(Smiles)**

Hello...i am **Katsumi Young**...**Ultimate Maid **from China

**PAOLA**

**(Smiles)**

I'm **Paola Parisi Ultimate Tennis Player** from Italy and this is my sister **Alice**, the** Ultimate Reporter**

**ALICE**

**(Smiles)**

Nice to meet you Katsumi.

**KATSUMI**

**(Smiles back)**

Nice to meet you too.

**PAOLA**

**(Excited)**

Don't be so formal,we about to be the best of friends, I CAN'T WAIT! YEAH!

**KATSUMI**

**(Thinking to herself)**

(She's full of energy.)

**NANAMI**

**(Smiles)**

I'm **Nanami Sasaki **the **Ultimate Model **from Japan as they call me but I'm just a regular girl like anyone else.

**CINDY**

**(Nervously tremble.)**

Cin..dy...Turner...um...

**MIA**

**(Sighs then smiles)**

She's the **Ultimate Librarian **from U.S. here,I'm **Mia Jones, Ultimate Singer** and I'm from Great Britain hope we get along.

**KATSUMI**

**(Smiles)**

Nice to meet you.

**MICHELLE**

**(Winks)**

I'm **Michelle Diaz**, España's **Ultimate Seductress.**

**KATSUMI**

**(Feels weird)**

Ultimate what?

**MICHELLE**

**(Flirtaticous)**

Ultimate Seductress from Spain,if you want i can show you.

**KATSUMI**

**(Smiles then (thinks to herself))**

No thank you. (She's not just flirting or being friendly. Why do i feel like she's meant it? Like she would if i said yes).

**GRACIELA**

**Graciela Mendez, Ultimate Doctor**, Peru.

**KATSUMI**

**(Thinking to herself)**

(Ok...she's a girl of few words)

**JADE**

**(Smirks)**

And I'm the godly gifted, **Ultimate Actress** from Indonesia, **Jade Ryan**, you may now admire my beauty.

**KATSUMI**

Um ok...Nice To meet everyone hope we all get along.

**?**

**(Yelling from the outside entrance)**

Aaaaaah!

**KATSUMI**

**(Goes outside)**

What was that?

**Entrance…**

**?**

**(On the ground picking up his chess pieces)**

My chess set.

**Outside is 9 guys, one on the ground with another towering over him while the others watch.**

**ALICE**

**(Sighs**)

Oh great he's here.

**KATSUMI**

Who are they?

**ALICE**

The on the ground is **Conor Bell, Ultimate Chess** Player from Germany, the one who most likely put him there is **Angelo Rizzi**, the **Ultimate Bully** from Greece.

**ANGELO**

**(Laughs at Conner)**

Watch where you going little bitch.

**KATSUMI**

**(Mad)**

What an asshole.

**ALICE**

Yeah i know right. Oh and the other guys over there are:

**Pedro Fernandez - Mexico's Ultimate Soccer player**

**Alberto Ferretti - USA's Ultimate Director**

**Gerard Kenny - Ireland's Ultimate Prince **

**Riku Goto - Japan's Ultimate Street Fighter**

**Jing Lin - China's Ultimate Philosopher**

**Craig Kelly- Russia's Ultimate Scientist**

**KATSUMI**

**(Notices Riku slowly moving towards)**

The Ultimate Street Fighter looks like he's going to fight him.

**KELLY**

**(Stares at Katsumi and smiles)**

Mmm

**KATSUMI**

**(Stares back nervously trembles a little while thinking to herself)**

...(Why is he staring at me,like he knows more about me than myself? Why am i so nervous?).

**PAOLA**

**(Sees Katsumi shaking)**

KATSUMI!

**KATSUMI**

**(Regains composure and looks at Paola)**

Yes?! I-

**Loud music starts playing.[B.M.S: Doughboyz Cashout ft. Big K.R.I.T, Pusha T, and Jeezy - Pure]**

**PAOLA**

**(Looking around)**

What's that?!

**ANGELO**

**(Angry)**

Who the fuck is that?!

**ALICE**

Hmmm i might know.

**A car pulls up next to the other cars that are parked.**

**KATSUMI**

The last student?

**ALICE**

If sources are right, its students.

**KATSUMI**

But there's only 19 of us right?

**Doors and the trunk opens. Stacks and SJ step out of the car.**

**ALICE**

Yep it's the last two.

**KATSUMI**

Who are they?

**ALICE**

The taller one is **Salmon "SJ" James - Ultimate Football player** and The one with the tattoos up to his neck according to sources should be **Louis "Stacks" Cash Ultimate Basketballer** and he got that title for beating the best ball players out there one on one.

**MICHELLE**

Mmmmmm.

**ALICE**

Stay away from them especially Stacks.

**MICHELLE**

But why Mami?

**ALICE**

Mami?...He maybe the Ultimate Baller but he should be the Ultimate Gangster they haven't been able to catch him or pin him to any of his crimes. Druglord and a heartless killer, he's evil.

**MICHELLE**

I guess so...hmmmm what you think Katsumi?

**KATSUMI**

What do you mean?

**MICHELLE**

I mean wouldn't you wanna feel all over that tatted up chocolate ski-

**KATSUMI**

**(Shocked)**

Noooooo! Michelle listen to Alice we should keep our distant.

**JADE**

He doesn't look so tough.

**MIA**

The football one seems more of my type. Oh maybe the prince.

**GRACIELA**

**(Annoyed...then surprised)**

Are all of you going to fantasize all da...oh no.

**CINDY**

Whats...wrong?

**MICHELLE**

**(Looks at Graciela)**

Maybe your fantasizing doctor?

**NANAMI**

**(Looks at Graciella)**

What's wrong Graciela?

**PAOLA**

**(Smiles and looks at Stacks and Angelo)**

Looks like the bully wants to fight. This is exciting!

**KATSUMI**

**(Everyone now watching Angelo walk up to Stacks)**

We have to do something!

**JADE**

Maybe they'll both get kicked out. Let's watch for now.

**At what we now call the temporary battlefield.**

**ANGELO**

**(Stares into Stack's eyes)**

So what do we have here?

**STACKS**

**(Stares back at him with no fear)**

Some gigantic, no neck having, ugly ass bitch.

**SJ**

**(Yells)**

Killing em.

**STACKS**

This white blastoise, vennasour in the face piece of shit.

**SJ**

Killin em!

**STACKS**

Cartman from south park looking motherfucker.

**ANGELO**

**(Getting extremely angry.)**

**SJ**

Killin em!

**STACKS**

Super Duper Sumos all into one-

**ANGELO**

**(Throws a straight punch at Stacks)**

I'MMMA KIILL YOU!

**KATSUMI**

**(Thinking to herself then runs to them)**

(Oh no!)

**[B.M.S: Montana 300 - Chiraq remix]**

**ANGELO**

**(Punches and hand gets hand stuck in the window and scream in pain)**

Aaaaaaaaaahh

**EVERYBODY BUT STACKS, SJ, PEDRO, RIKU, GRACIELA, KELLY, AND JING**

**(Surprised)**

What?!

**STACKS**

**(Throws heavy punches right at Angelo's gut)**

Time to end this.

**ANGELO**

**(Gets hand out, turns to throw a punch only to realize Stacks is gone and SJ is pointing up)**

Where he go-

**STACKS**

**(Attempts to drop a 10 ft elbow drop to Angelo's head but gets blocked by a kick from Riku)**

**ANGELO**

**(Sees Stacks get blocked from hitting him)**

What?! How he jump so high...And why you get in the way.

**RIKU**

**(Staring Stacks in the eyes)**

Stacks.

**STACKS**

**(Stares back showing no fear)**

...

**RIKU**

**(Gets in fighting stance)**

Since you wanna fight Stacks, how about today you die?

**STACKS**

Bring it Ryu you looking motherfucker.

**Riku and Stacks start trading punches in a fight to the death.**

**PAOLA**

Wow it's even.

**GRACIELA**

No...

**STACKS**

**(Misses a punch and recieves a frontflip kick right on his damage shoulder.)**

Fuck!

**RIKU**

**(Recieves an uppercut out of nowhere before he can touch the ground and lands a few ft from Stacks.)**

Got...ugh

**STACKS**

**(Starts moving towards Riku)**

...-

**[B.M.E]**

**KATSUMI**

**(Gets in Stacks way)**

Stop that's enough fighting from everyone, we have to get along or this can get dangerous.

**RIKU**

**(Looks up at her)**

Move out the way or you will get hurt. I will kill you for what you did Stacks!

**KATSUMI**

**(Stares into Stack's eyes)**

I'm not moving.

**CINDY**

**(Scared)**

Oh no.

**ALICE**

**(Scared)**

Is she crazy,he'll kill her.

**JADE**

Too bad.

**PAOLA**

**(Nervous)**

What do we do.

**JADE**

Just watch.

**KATSUMI**

**(V.O.)**

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. There was something weird about his eyes...Like whatever murderous intent he had…was gone. Then...

**STACKS**

**(Stares back then walks away to the into the School)**

...

**Everybody is left shocked by what they experienced.**

**SJ**

**(Looks to the Old Man)**

Yo old man you got our stuff?

**OLD MAN**

Yes sir, I will put it your rooms.

**SJ**

**(Goes into the School)**

Thanks.

**KELLY**

**(Grins)**

Interesting.

**PEDRO**

He's the same as ever.

**GERARD**

**(Looks Pedro)**

You know that thing?

**PEDRO**

**(Looks back)**

Stacks Ultimate Basketballer.

**KEITH**

I wouldn't mind having bodyguards.

**ALBERTO**

Or actors, although I rather have actresses.

**PEDRO**

You're loco vato, Stacks only works for Stacks, he might kill you if you try to even try to boss him around.

**JING**

One with no weapon experience must never proceed into a pack a demons just because he has a weapon.

**KEITH**

What?

**GERARD**

Basically a peasant like you is not fit to order a monster like him.

**KEITH**

**(Stares at Gerard with anger)**

You think you better than me?!

**GERARD**

**(Smirks)**

No I know I'm better than all you peasants.

**KATSUMI**

**(Angry)**

Enough!

**KEITH**

**(Goes into the School with Pedro and Alberto)**

Fine.

**KATSUMI**

**(Sighs)**

Good.

**GERARD**

**(Eyes her body while she sighs and then walks up to her)**

And who might you be beautiful? A goddess perhaps?

**KATSUMI**

**(Blushes)**

Goddess? Me no.

**GERARD**

I must know you're name.

**KATSUMI**

...Katsumi

**GERARD**

**(Kisses her hand)**

Im Gerard new and the Ultimate Prince from Ireland and you'll make a fine mistress.

**KATSUMI**

**(Punches Gerard in the face out of anger)**

Why you!

**GERARD**

**(On the ground crying)**

Aaaaaah you fuckin bitch!

**KATSUMI**

**(Getting ready to kick him)**

Pervert!-

**JING**

**(Stops her)**

One must never let anger cloud judgment.

**KATSUMI**

**(Sighs)**

You're right.

**JING**

**(Smiles then looks at Riku)**

Good, and that also goes for the fellow over there.

**RIKU**

**(Mad)**

What about me?

**JING**

Revenge will be you're down fall no matter who wins.

**RIKU**

And what happens if I do get revenge?

**JING**

One who kills out of vengeance becomes the man who he inflicted vengeance on. Then with each departed soul he takes, his humanity eventually breaks completely.

**RIKU**

You know nothing about me!

**JING**

I've seen many eyes like yours, though you leave lives clinging over death, you have never taken a life. The one you've placed vengeance on, is one of them but he took lives to keep him from falling. He can kill you with no hesitation.

**KATSUMI**

It won't get to that.

**RIKU**

Because I will take his life first.

**KATSUMI**

**(Stares at Riku)**

No I won't let you.

**JING**

So you believe that you can believe you can stop this?

**KATSUMI**

Yes

**ANGELO**

By what fucking them?

**KATSUMI**

**(Mad)**

Noo!

**ANGELO**

**(Looks at Riku)**

You.

**RIKU**

**(Looks back at Angelo, ready to fight)**

What?

**ANGELO**

**(Grins)**

Want to kill him first.

**RIKU**

**(Turns to walk away)**

Whatever...And you, you can't stop me by saying you're going to stop me, you don't control life. Don't get involved, only thing that will happen is that your mind will break from knowing you couldn't stop it.

**ANGELO**

Hey you never answered me, why did you stop me from killing him?!

**RIKU**

**(Looks back then leaves into the school)**

He was going to elbow you in the weakest part of your skull and from the height he was coming at you from would of done serious damage to you or even kill you.

**ANGELO**

**(Goes into the School)**

I will kill him...NOBODY HUMILIATES ME AND LIVES!

**KATSUMI**

**(Walks up to Conner)**

Are you ok?

**CONNER**

**(Gets up off the ground)**

Yes I'll be fine.

**KATSUMI**

**(Smiles but then becomes confused)**

Good lets go inside guys,we got to go inside...what happen to the guy in the scientist outfit?...Craig Kelly I think.

**CONNER**

Who?

**JING**

He must have went into the school.

**KATSUMI**

(Smiles, goes into the school with Conner and Jing while Gerard eventually joins them)

Anyway lets go!

FADES TO BLACK:


	4. Prologue:Final

**KATSUMI**

**(V.O)**

If only i knew...we wouldn't be in this mess...Im sorry...

**INT. LOBBY,HOPES PEAK ACADEMY NIGHT**

**FADE IN:**

**While almost everybody was doing introductions and the drivers leave after delievering everyone's bags to their rooms.**

**GRACIELA**

**(Runs up to Stacks)**

Let me see your arm…

**SJ**

**(Notices Stacks hesitation)**

Let her see, think see a nurse or some shit.

**GRACIELA**

**(Puts some medicine on and re-bandages the wound)**

Don't know how often you might fight but if it doesn't heal fast enough,extreme amounts of force like that...high punch...can reopen it. But as a doctor I hate for others to get hurt.

**SJ**

**(Smiles)**

Don't worry doc I'll keep him out of trouble.

**STACKS**

**(Looks at his arm than looks at her)**

...Thanks

**GRACIELA**

**(Walks away)**

Its my job, Graciela Mendez.

**CONNER**

**(Looks then slowly walks up to Cindy)**

H..hey

**CINDY**

**(Nervously tremble)**

H...hi

**ALBERTO**

**(Excited)**

I still can't believe this, the goddess of modeling Nanami Sasaki.

**NANAMI**

**(Smiles)**

Oh no I'm just like everybody else,i just model here and there.

**JADE**

**(Jealous)**

She's right I'm the goddess here director.

**ALBERTO**

**(Smirks)**

Maybe like last year.

**JADE**

**(Angry)**

What you say you fat greasy shit?!

**?**

**(Smiles)**

I see you guys getting acquainted.

**ANGELO**

**(Looks up.)**

Who the fuck are you?

**[B.M.S: Chiraq Instrumental]**

**Meanwhile at the Future Foundation HQ...**

**Makoto Naegi shock by a letter from the United States.**

**MAKOTO**

**(On the phone angry)**

How? Did you miss this...? Now 20 more and we can't do anything...10 years and we been in despair all along and we didn't even know... Damn it...all we can do now is hope.

**KIRIGIRI**

**(Walks up concerned as he hangs up the phone)**

Makoto what's wrong?

**MAKOTO**

**(Hands her the letter)**

...

**Kyoko was left completely shocked by who wrote the letter:**

* * *

><p>Dear Makoto, how's my favorite classmate doing? Just imaging you still with your hope fills me with<p>

hot erotic despair. Although a Makoto Neagi full of despair would be even better. But I'm sure

you're wondering how I'm able to write you this huh? Well U.D. had my brain preserved until they

were able to make me into an android. So while you guys believed hope had won we been

getting ready to pull that rug under your feet. But what would be my despair be without a

demonstration.

* * *

><p><strong>KIRIGIRI<strong>

**(Shocked)**

No!

**MAKOTO**

...

**KIRIGIRI**

Demonstration? What does that mean?

**MAKOTO**

**(Points to a DVD with a Hope's Peak symbol)**

...

**They play the DVD and what came on it was a courtroom:**

**79TH STUDENT 1**

I think we got our culprit guys.

**79TH STUDENT 2**

**(Panicing while his fellow students vote)**

No! Don't I didn't do it!

**?**

**(Smiles)**

Congrads guys...you got it wrong.

**79TH STUDENTS**

**(Surprised)**

What?!

**79TH STUDENT 1**

**(Grins)**

That's a shame.

**79TH STUDENT 2**

You?!

**79TH STUDENT 1**

Yes.

**?**

**(Cute personality)**

And now you must all die but the blackened isn't that just wonderful.

**79TH STUDENT 1**

Can I?

**?**

**(Thinks for a few seconds then smiles)**

Hmmm...Okay.

**79TH STUDENT 1**

**(Everyone but Student 1 gets strapped to their podiums.)**

Hahahahaha,hahahahhaahaahahahahahha

**All the students are murdered but the blackened.**

**?**

**(Smiles)**

Good work.

**79TH STUDENT 1**

Long live despair.

**?**

Now we got class 80 to deal with in America.

**Video ends with a "Long Live Ultimate Despair" title.**

**KIRIGIRI**

**(Has a shocking realization)**

Ultimate Despair is participating now...oh no...Katsumi!

**Back at Hope's Peak Academy...**

**?**

**(Smiles)**

Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, the school of Ultimate killing! I will be your headmaster this semester, **Junko Enoshima.**

**Fades to Black: (B.M.E. For a few seconds then B.M.S: Horseshoe Gang - Lyrical Miracle)**

**User bryf963 Presents...**

**A Fanfiction writing by...**

**Fo$t Da Writer**

**DanganRonpa 3**

**Return of Despair**

**Electronic Student ID:**

Louis "Stacks" Cash - Ultimate Basketball Player

Age: 16

HT: 6ft

Build: Thin/Muscular

Race: Black

Country: USA

Katsumi Young - Ultimate Spy

Age: 16

HT: 5.7ft

Build: Hourglass/thin

Race: Chinese

Country: China

Salmon "SJ" James - Ultimate Football Player

Age: 17

HT: 6.2ft

Build: Muscular

Race: Black

Country: USA

Michelle Diaz - Ultimate Seductress

Age: 18

HT: 5.5ft

Build: Hourglass

Race: Spanish

Country: Spain

Graciela Mendez- Ultimate Doctor

Age: 17

HT: 5.4ft

Build: Average

Race: Peruvian

Country: Peru

Mia Jones - Ultimate Singer

Age: 17

HT: 5.5ft

Build: Hourglass

Race: Mixed Black and British

Country: Britain

Keith Adams - Ultimate Businessman

Age: 16

HT: 6.5

Build: Lanky

Race: British

Country: Britain

Jing Lin - Ultimate Philosopher

Age: 18

HT: 4.9ft

Build: Thin

Race: Chinese

Country: China

Craig Kelly - Ultimate Scientist

Age: 20

HT: 5.10ft

Build: Average

Race: Russian

Country: Russia

Jade Ryan - Ultimate Actress

Age: 17

HT: 5.3ft

Build: Pear shaped

Race: Indonesian

Country: Indonesia

Gerard Kenny - Ultimate Prince

Age: 17

HT: 5.4

Build: Thin

Race: Irish

Country: Ireland

Roku Goto - Ultimate Street Fighter

Age: 17

HT: 5.11

Build: Muscular/Athletic

Race: Japanese

Country: Japan

Nanami Sasaki - Ultimate Model

Age: 17

HT: 5.11ft

Build: Stereotypical Model

Race: Japanese

Country: Japan

Cindy Turner - Ultimate Librarian

Age: 15

HT: 5ft

Build: Petite

Race: White

Country: USA

Pedro Fernandez - Ultimate Soccer Player

Age: 18

HT: 6.1ft

Build: Athletic

Race: Mexican

Country: Mexico

Alberto Ferretti - Ultimate Director

Age:

HT: 5.2

Build: Husky

Race: White

Country: USA

Paola Parisi - Tennis Player

Age: 16

HT: 5.6ft

Build: Athletic

Race: Italian

Country: Italy

Alice Parisi - Ultimate Reporter

Age: 16

HT: 5.6ft

Build: Average

Race: Italian

Country: Italy

Angelo Rizzi - Ultimate Bully

Age: 17

HT: 7ft

Build: Burly and bullneck [No Neck]

Race: Italian

Country: Greece

Connor Bell - Ultimate Chess Player

Age: 16

HT: 5.2ft

Build: Thin

Race: German

Country: Germany

**Prologue End**

**AUTHOR**

Damn Junko in this bitch too? Damn I really gotta make a story for this Chapter 1 on the way here's some preview of things to expect for Chapter 1

**?**

Joooiin us

**?**

**(Shocked)**

Nooo!

**?**

**(Shocked)**

**What did you just say?**

**?**

It was you?

**CHAPTER 1: Lets Play A Game...**

**?**

**(Rapping with the song)**

~Not wearing two chains but I keep it true

Real niggas wit me, my real bitches too

Out for trump change, yea I gotta eat

Patience is a virtue something flawless gon' come to me~

**Coming Soon Dot Dot Dot lol**


End file.
